Touching Souls
by SQAdicted
Summary: Swan Queen - When Emma joins Regina to stop the security device, it changes everything. From this point and what happens when they are together trying to save Storybrook, they open a gate in each other's soul and they bond there. They bond through loneliness and broken hearts. Come and join me in this adventure! I will accept and welcome any tips, comments and ideas you have!
1. Chapter 1

Touching Souls

Emma

Emma was aboard the Jolly Roger along together with Snow, Charming, Hook, Mr. Gold and…Regina. She was sit in a discrete wood box over the bow, staring the distance, no one really paying attention into her expression or even guessing her thoughts. At least, no one that she was aware off. She surely had a lot on her mind, worried sick with Henry, trying to figure out why he had been kidnaped, and who was behind it, using the stupid pawns now known as Greg and Tamara…She doesn't know what to expect once they arrive in Neverland. Magic and the acknowledge that have overwhelmed her due to breaking the curse and finally face the truth about her origins , have been a completely turning point for her. Everything she knew before Storybrook, before Henry showing up in her place at Boston, seemed now so 'ancient history'. Thinking of Neal or Baefire as she was getting used to think of him, made her body shake a little. Their last moments, when they had admitted still loving each other just to be left again… Alone, again. For a long time. Again. AS ALWAYS in her life. Neal had been the only one that made a way through her barriers, and he had made her believe it could last forever. That she would never be feeling lonely again. But he left her. He left her and she had to put up with jail and without seeing any way out, she had to give her son away. Something she tried to convince herself it was for the best, but never really forgiven herself for doing it. Never forgiving him for leaving. For breaking her heart and the promise he once had made. Yes, she loved him. In a way. Not really as she thought , and neither as she said 'I love you' in what she believed, were his last moments.

A deep and chilly wind passed through her and she felt completely alone, somehow distracted from her first thoughts. Just then, a glimpse made her look sideways just to catch a gaze fixed on her. Regina. The Evil Queen. No… Just…Someone as damaged as her, she admitted to herself. Something really powerful had happened when she joined the brunette to try to stop the security device that would wipe away Storybrook for good. She knew Regina was trying to change, was trying to prove her love for Henry. She had been trying for some time now… She might have lost it a few times, when her sick mother had managed to come to town, but again, after the experience she had, _that they shared_, trying to save everyone containing the magic from the diamond, brought many more thoughts to Emma's mind. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, lost in memories of that moment. A moment neither of them would forget. Regina was the first to break contact, leaving Emma to her contemplation, going back then when Regina said: "I won't be able to contain it much longer." And remembered herself saying: "You maybe not strong enough, but together we are" and joining Regina in front of the blue magical ball of energy, she felt a rash all over her body, the feeling of magic running through her veins, her power getting in touch with Regina's, fighting the thing. Together. Their eyes locked in each other's; putting all efforts to stop what might be the end of everyone they cared about. That might be the end of…Everything. It was just then when it happened: A huge wave of Regina's purple power took over Emma's body, taking the blond inside the brunette's soul. She could see the Queen's whole life passing through. She could _feel_…Everything. She could _feel_ Regina's heart breaking when she saw Cora squeezing Daniel's heart…The life vanishing and leaving his eyes. All the loneliness, all the sadness, all the emptiness struggling to be fulfilled for something. Anything. Until she gave in into darkness and sorrow. She saw all the goodness inside that woman and how come the anger, the need for vengeance was the only way she found to _survive_. And she felt the brunette's love for Henry. The son EMMA gave away. And that Regina's loved like he was her own.

While Emma was experiencing this, The Queen was took for a wave of silvered blue power, that invaded her and led her inside the blond's soul…So she also was able to see the Sheriff's whole life…And _feel_ everything. All the loneliness and rejection, pulling from one home to another, no one really caring for her. No one loving her… She could see Emma's heart be broken when Neal left, the pain of giving her son away when she had nowhere to go and nowhere to turn. When she was in Jail paying for Neal's crime. And she could feel all the regret, all the emptiness…All the pain. And in the moment both woman ended the journeys into each other's soul, there was a big explosion and they were tossed apart with the impact and the device just…Stoped. They did it… Together!

**Hello guys. This is my first Fanfic ever. I have a guideline story already in my mind, but surely I will accept and welcome any tips, comments and ideas you might have to keep up the writing. I've been completely overwhelmed by Once Upon a Time, and also by the characters portrait as Regina Mills/Evil Queen and Emma Swan/The Savior. I really do hope you like it.**

This story accepts all that happened within the 2 first seasons of OUaT, respecting all directions characters have been following so far. However, due to fanfiction freedom for imagination, I will add some flashbacks according to my own desire and entirely up to my instincts related to what I think it would be a perfect follow up for the already described events.

Romance/Drama and Swan Queen completely.

Please fellows, review! And let me know what you think! Your reviews might be exactly what I need to through myself in this and do better! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

** EMMA**

She hadn't really had time to think in everything that happened yet. It all striked so fast that she had to keep that aside, when they just realized Henry was missing. She lost it! In that moment all that mattered was to find her son, _their son - she couldn't keep Henry from Regina, not anymore, he was theirs_… And get him safe! So, now it was the first moment she had to absorve all feelings she felt inside Regina. She doesn't know if it was caused on purpose, but she really didn't believe the mayor would intentionally expose herself in so profound way, even less to her. She finally decided it has no way Regina knew about what happened. It was just...The power of her magic. Together. Again... How come doing things with the brunette have become so intense?! She couldn't bare to put anymore thinking to it. It was too complicated. Too...Dangerous to think about. Yet afraid by this new understatement intensity she felt, she suddenly craved to comfort the brunette, to tell her she understood, that she now knew, exactly what was inside the woman. But how…? How to make such approach and become friends with her after everything that happened? Would Regina let her get closer? … The only thing she knew was that she was about to try.

**REGINA**

She was quiet, angry, desperate, overwhelmed to say the least with all the latest's events. She was so afraid for what might happen to Henry! He was her entire life and the only reason she still put up with a fight, the only reason she was still breathing. The only thing that was worth living for… She would anything to get him back safe! But right now she doesn't have much to do, except wait for them to get into the Jolly Roger final destination. So until then, she might be willing to allow herself some thinking about everything that happened since Ms. Swan had joined her to stop that stupid device she created, and the mere idea of the possibility they couldn't be able to stop it in time, made her tremble. But… What happened in there?! She never had lived anything like it before. It was an extremely powerful magic, and she was sure it wasn't intentionally caused by the blond haired Sheriff! So what the hell was that?! She was curious, hesitant, touched…. Touched? Yes, touched. Touched by the pain Miss Swan was feeling inside, for so long, by finally understanding that Emma had many in common with her: a broken heart, at some point a true lack of hope that she could be happy someday. A question popped up in her mind: 'I wonder if Miss Swan knows what happened in that mine… I don't think she does...I believe there is something about when our magic relates that I cant quite understand, but its intense, _extremely_ intense' With that thought she couldn't stop herself but look at the blond, apparently also lost into her inner thinking's…It was just a few moments when she realized the blond was looking her in return…Their gaze locked… It was .warm…_Warm_? Yes, she must admit to herself. It was warm. And she liked it. It warmed her heart, a sudden feeling of correlation, taking some of the loneliness out. Regina finally broke the contact, afraid that her eyes might gave up something of the turmoil of her soul. And she couldn't let that happen. Could she…? Could she try and be friends with Emma? Maybe comfort each other with a real friendship? It surely would please Henry once they get him back…

* * *

Snow was pacing all over the boat, nervously. Charming was trying to calm down his wife, but he could relate to the desperate feeling. When, in God's name, his family would be able to settle down and just live in peace?! Finally he manages to approach Snow and embrace her softly and just whisper into her ear 'It's going to be fine my love, we will get our grandson back, we will'…Snow just leaned back to his chest and allowed herself to feel comforted by her lover warm grip.

* * *

Mr. Gold divided himself into sending laser glances to Hook and try to put up a plan…He knew it was going to be a hell lot a fight to get the boy back. He knew how dangerous this little rescue will be. The others had no idea of what they were going to face and there was a big probability of none of them come out of it with life. However, he was Baefire's son, and once he already lost his boy along with the chance to make amends to him, he would sure as hell make sure to do anything in his power to get him back, and honor Bae's memory.

* * *

Hook was trying to calm his guts, merely being able to silence the urge to kill Mr. Gold, or as he was used to know him, Rumplestilstiking. First he was trying to do what is right. To finally belong to something as Emma had said just a few hours before. There was something about her he couldn't quite put his finger on, but he hold on to the thought that she made him feel good. And she was the first one since Mila that achieved such a thing. They finally made it through the portal, and after some moments of shaking and twisting the boat finally can be seen into calm waters. Hook just fill his longs with air and expiring, says: 'Here we are…Neverland!'

Hook as being the one that spent a lot of time in Neverland before, knew they can't just be at sight. It would be better to find a spot over the shore and to magically disguise the boat with magic, just like it was in Storybrook, to keep them safe from unnecessary attention at least until they can find out any more information about who they will be dealing with and why they had taken Henry. He drove the boat to a hidden spot he usually used and once it's there, he turns to Regina. 'Your Majesty (he says with a grin), would you mind using your magic to hide the boat, so we can keep the surprise element and increases our chances to get your boy alive?" The Mayor answers him with a sad and yet exasperated tone in her voice: 'I'm not your and nor everyone majesty anymore. But yes, I think it's convenient to get us hidden until we figure out what move to make next'. The brunette just wave her hand, a wave of purple engulfs all of them and it's done. Now they are temporarily safe, once that they can't be seen from outside the Jolly Roger.

* * *

It was night… The sky was dark…So Snow suggested they should take a short nap once everyone seemed pretty wasted and they need to recover at least a bit to be able to start looking. For information that would lead them to Henry. With some protests, everyone finally agrees they really need to get some resting and all of them go inside the cabin looking for some place to crash. Everyone but 2 of them. Emma and ... Regina.

**_Hey guys, thank you for your kindest reviews! I really appreciate them! I could really use some beta reader to help me out. If anyone is interested, please PM me! Im still getting used to the website, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes! Thanks and please REVIEW! Keep up with me in this one!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina noticed Emma speaking with her mother that she would spend some more time outside to clear her head. Once everyone got inside, she realized Emma had rose and was coming towards her, a small smile in her face. Once she closed the distance between them, she asked slowly, but looking directly to the brunette's eyes:_ 'Is that okay if I take a sit here, next to you?'_ - The Mayor looked a bit surprised that the blond made this move, but she felt grateful that she did. She could use some company, especially from the Sheriff and mostly because of the little journey she had made inside Emma's soul. She nodded and said:_ 'It's okay Miss Swan, I don't mind.'_ The blond didn't appreciate the fact that she was being called so formally, but yet, she should be used to it. The Mayor usually calls her like that… It just, didn't feel right or insignificant as before. But of course, she had not seen and feel Regina's soul before either… She sat near the brunette and the pair stood in silence for a while until Emma, once more, breaking the silence._ 'I'd like you to know that I trust you, Regina. And by saying this I also mean I would never keep Henry from you again. Once we get him back and return to Storybrook I think we should try to do this together.'_ Emma spoke quickly, yet very confident in every word. She clearly meant all she said. Regina's eyes opened in astonishment…She open her mouth to speak, but still the words didn't come out at first. She closed it again to re-open it and said, a bit uncertain_ 'What… What do you think we should try to do together?'_ Emma could see the brunette's amazement and a bit confusion…And softly answered: _'Raise him. Both of us. You know, like divorced parents'_ and grinned. Regina felt a small wave of happiness inside her. She was still processing everything, but to know that she was trusted, that someone believed in her enough to share something so precious as Henry, was just… She felt really grateful for the gesture Emma has just made and that sound pretty obvious when she said: _"I, I don't know what to say…I…I … would really love that …Thank you for trusting me… This means a lot… More than you can imagine…'_ Emma just didn't think, the first thing she knew was that she was raising her right hand and softly squeezing the Mayor's hand. Regina once again was caught off guard and felt some tingling running over her, but yet she didn't pull her hand from the warm and reassuring touch. Actually… She wish it had lasted longer. But why? Well, she could think about it later… The blond said, sounding a bit more insecure this time, like feeling fear for exposing too much: _'I wish we could have done it before…It could have been so much easier…So…much better.'_ This whole conversation was being pretty surprising to Regina… But yet, part of her, acknowledged that just it made sense after diving deeply into Emma's soul. This was just…Who she was, she thought admired, never recalling to picture the blond in this way. And once again, the Mayor's wished very hard they could start again. That, by some miracle she knew she didn't deserve, they could become friends._ 'I can't undo what I did Sheriff, but if I dare to believe, at this point I think we could try and start again… And see how we play along…'_ Emma smiled, green eyes sparkling this time:_ 'I'd really love that Regina. But please, call me Emma'_. They both laughed and Regina said: _'Okay, Emma…'_ They stood a little while in silence…Words had been enough for the moment…So, Emma roses slowly, still wearing a beautiful smile and says: _'Well, we better get some rest. We need to get __**our**__ son back!'_ The brunette nodded and rose following the blond to the cabins where the rest of the group were resting.

* * *

**REGINA**

Regina found some sort of a mattress that could be used as a bed for the short rest. She inhaled deeply and tried to accommodate the best she could in the uncomfortable object. This, however, was irrelevant. All she cared about was to get Henry back and safe. This is more than an understatement. Also, she realized that she wanted nothing bad to happen to Emma, and amazed herself how her feelings towards the blond had changed and deepened in a matter of hours. She was actually happy to open up for a friendship with the Sheriff. Her, the former Evil Queen, and no one else than the savior. She laughed to herself at this thought and started to remember every single detail of their recent conversation. The brunette really wanted to get along with the Sheriff, to let her know that at least someone will be there for her, no matter what. She will be there for her. Picturing the blond touching her hand was something else… She could almost feel again the tingling rushing over her. It was something entirely new and unexpected to say the least. It was definitely good though. Very good… Despite the fact that she was assigning all this turning point to what happened in the mine, Regina felt really intrigued by how her body responded to Emma's touch. She must be much lonely, that's all. However she never felt anything like it before. Ever… Neither with Daniel. But hey, why the hell she was comparing Emma's touch with Daniel's?! She needed to sleep! She wasn't make any sense anymore…_Was she_?! By the time this little piece of thought reached her mind she noticed the blond was really having a hard time to find a free spot to rest. Actually, the only available space remaining in the cabin was side by side with the Mayor, and a very small space. All the other occupants were deeply asleep… Regina didn't put much thinking into it and impulsively did the only thing she could do: waved her hand calling Emma to lay down beside her.

* * *

**EMMA**

The blond tried to shrink herself into a corner but it was too small for her, The cabin was crowded, the boat wasn't really big in this particular part and suddenly she spoted that the only available space was next to Regina… She was standing, just trying to figure out what to do when she saw the brunette's hand waving calling her. The anticipation of this proximity made the Sheriff feel some sort of excitement she couldn't quite explain. She quietly and softly laid down beside the Mayor, trying her best to keep herself out of the brunette's personal space but it seemed humanly impossible to do so. The space wasn't enough. The thing is there is no way she could keep ANY distance from Regina and their bodies were completely glued to one another. She whispered in the brunette's ear:_ 'I'm sorry…I didn't want to invade your space…I think there is no room… I…I think I better go and sleep outside in the bow.'_ She felt an urgent grip on her arm when she was trying to stand again:_ 'Don't even think about it Miss Swan, you will freeze to death or catch a pneumonia sleeping outside. There is plenty of room for both of us!'_ – Regina spoke in a rush, almost sounding with a note of need in her voice…Woaaaa….**Need**? From where did you find that, Emma?! The blond was cursing herself for such an uncommon thoughts. She said to the brunette:_ 'You sure Madam Mayor?'_ – She couldn't help a grin that came with her sentence…_ 'Yes, Sheriff! Now, rest! Or we will wake everyone in this tiny little space!'_ – The blond nodded and added :_ 'Good Night Regina…' – 'Good Night Emma…'_

With that said the younger woman tried to be as still as a statue…Her mind was wondering… She was completely and insanely worried with her son, but she couldn't help herself but rewinding and playing her conversation with the older woman… The feeling of their bodies pressed together, even unintended was affecting Emma. This was a fact. The brunette's body was so warm…So soft… And Regina's had a smell…She had felt it before…But never from **so** close, never so intensely…It was _intoxicating_. _Fresh Apples and Cinnamon._

* * *

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! Im so excited I've been writing since noon! :) Please review and let me know what you think! It makes all the difference and makes me want to write even more! Thank you for your support and for the warm welcome you gave me! Also please forgive my mistakes and my lack of good vocabulary. Im getting used to it but will do my best to improve myself and my writing skills. Big Cheers from Brazil! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear friends! Thanks for supporting me and my fic! Im trying my best to update often and I promise not taking more than 2 days to do it. Please review, give me insights of what you think! It makes me move forward! Thank you for all the followers, and those who favorited my story. Stay tuned! Many insteresting topics will come to this story! And I have this feeling that you will LOVE it! Forgive my grammar and lack of vocabulary. Im trying to improve, so I believe that with your support every new chapther will be better then the last.**

**SWANQUEENADDICTED!4EVER**

**CHAPTER 4**

**REGINA**

The brunette was facing a hard time to put herself to rest. Feeling her body pressed against Emma`s was… Disquieting to say the least. Not that it was a bad thing. Not at all. But it was new, and strange…Like after hating the guts out of Emma, this suddenly blows up in her face. All of these different sensations… The best idea she could come up with to explain her inner feelings was the power of their magic together. She couldn't stop herself thinking that if it was back in her days as Evil Queen, she would have to bring the blond to the evil side, because their magic together was just… Almost invincible! She shoke her head and let the idea go… I'm not this person. Not anymore. She came and…She changed everything. Finally she gave in to sleep, feeling the pleasant warmth from the body pressed within hers.

Despite the fact that she was one of the last to get to rest, she woke up just a few hours later, after having this amazing dream. She flinched, her mind still acknowledging what she had seen. Unconsciously, she pressed her hand over her belly, don't even taking notice of her own gesture.

_She was in her house, at the mayoral mansion, in Storybrook. She seemed…Happy. Henry was older, like a teenager, and they were all in the studio. He was showing to a beautiful little girl, aged about 5 years old, how to build up a house with lego pieces. The girl had the same brown, soft and straight hair as Regina`s, being the only difference it was long and had some delicate curls in the edges… And also their shade of skin was very much alike. The little brunette was happy and excited playing with Henry. All of a sudden, she turns back to the mayor and come running towards her, saying:_

_-'Mommy!Mommy!Stop working and come play with us! – She was smiling and she had these beautiful green eyes…_

_She remembered seeing herself embracing the little girl… Her heart full of love… Yes, she was happy. Like she never was before. _

**EMMA**

She woke up feeling the woman next to her suddenly rising and sitting in the 'kind of a bed' improvised for the rest. All the rest of them were still asleep. She took a moment, only observing the brunette, trying to guess what might have awaken the older woman all of a sudden. Softly she sat and touched Regina`s arm, saying:

_- Regina, what happened? Are you okay?_

- _Oh, I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to wake you… I…I just… Had a dream, nothing to worry about… - _Her face was still presenting some sort of amazement, her heart racing…She kept to herself it was nothing more than a dream…

- _Do you want to tell me about it? – _Emma asked, very much intrigued by the look in the old woman`s look. She figured it had been something that really affected Regina, by the way she was looking…

- _Oh no dear, never mind, like I just said, it was nothing to worry about. It was just a dream, of a life I will never have. – _She sounded pretty sad, yet there was still there, the lovely gaze, floating on those chocolate eyes.

Emma was about to push her a little further, something inside her felt this desire to know more about the brunette's dream. It was almost like she knew it was something _she_ was supposed to know, but noises around them made pretty clear that the rest of the gang was just waking up. Well, she sighed deeply and promised herself she was not going this slip away. As soon as she gets another chance to speak to the older woman, she would ask her again.

Hook was up and banging his metal body part so characteristic of him in a pipe nearby to call everyone's attention being the most annoying he could:

- _Rise and shine everyone! We gotta make our moves! We don't have much time to get into an action, as far as I recall the infamous tricks we surely are bout to find in this land. We must divide ourselves into groups or pairs to cover different paths and go ahead with this._

Mr. Gold with his sarcastic tone as usual nods and says:

- _Well well, Mr Hook, this is the first time I might have to agree with you! – _His gaze is full of ice, but his problems with this piece of trash will have to be deal with later, so he just let it go.

Everyone starts moving towards the bow, to get some air and also to establish which path each of them should be going and with what purpose. Once they get in there, a worried Snow turns to his daughter:

-_Sweetheart, I think you should come along with me and your father to try and explore the land to see if we can find a trace of Greg and Tamara and… - _Snow was still talking when Emma interrupts her, very firmly:

- _No._

- _No?_ Snows asks her, with a very confused look on her face. – _Why not honey? – _Snow awaits in expectation

_- I will stay with Regina. She will help me to learn to control my magic. I have a feeling this might be useful for us to get Henry back. –_ The blond is not looking to her mother. Her voice was steady and full of determination. She made herself very clear to the point that she wouldn't be changing her mind about this decision.

Charming wasn't pleased either. Her new discovered parents knew that will be no use to push Emma at this point. They weren't around when their daughter was growing but based on the little time they lived together they managed to learn a few things about their stubborn grown up child. She would do whatever she wanted to do. End of discussion. Either they like it or not.

So after a few mumblings, protests, they finally came up with a plan. Regina and Emma would try someone willing to give some information, whether intending to do it, or not; Charming and Snow were supposed to search for any leads that might show where their grandson's kidnappers should have gone. And Hook and Mr. Gold were about to go find some old acquaintances of the pirate captain to push some buttons and also try to get more accurate info. Once they had agreed, all pairs left the ship, committing to get back with every piece of news by night fall.

PLEASE REVIEW! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for favoriting and following, you guys have been great! This has been a great experience for me, and this story has yet a long way to go! Please keep beside me in this adventure! Thank You and please REVIEW! I love to hear your thoughts!

* * *

**CHARMING AND SNOW**

Snow was in the verge of collapse. She was strong, she had a concise spirit, but she had been fighting for the most part of her life to get her family together. Not to mention abruptly realizing that she had been frozen in time and unaware of who she really was for the past 28 years. Courtesy of the Evil Queen. And now she had to put up with this crap. Part of her knew that Regina wasn't exactly the same person that had cursed them all, trying to destroy the happy endings of the entire Enchanted Forest. But the thing is: she doesn't know now who was this new person she had turned to, and it was frightening. She was afraid for her family. Mostly for Emma. Her daughter, her darling and beautiful princess was different. She could tell. A mother just _knows_ when something is happening with their kids. Something had happened when she tried to help Regina with her magic to save everyone.

Truth to be told she also had to admit that Emma always had been compliant with the Evil Queen's mistakes. Not that she noted she was doing it, not that she didn't fight the brunette or anything. It was just something that she couldn't help herself from doing. The only situation she saw her daughter stand for leaving Regina behind was just recently, not even 24 hours ago, when she was desperate to save her son from having the same lonely life she had. Plus, the Mayor said that she wanted to be left. She wanted to redeem herself. She wanted it to be her ultimate proof that, in the end, she was able to do the right thing. For Henry. However, this was a first. And yet, the reason was completely understandable taking Emma's life into consideration. Never before, nor even against the irrefutable truth that the Mayor was up to something evil, her daughter stood merciless towards her. Maybe that's the savior thing, she thought to herself.

Her husband was oddly silent. She had been so lost in her own considerations and worries, that she almost forgot that he was beside her. She felt a little guilty about it, but now, watching him, she knew he was also deeply lost in his mind.

- _Hey my love, what is that keeping you so quiet? – _Snow asked with such a tenderness in her voice that he stared at her and smiled genuinely"

- _Oh sweetheart, I was just trying to fit all these pieces together. Henry`s kidnapping, Regina's supposed redemption… I must say, she really surprised me in the end. Do you think we can trust her? That she really changed? Emma seems to trust her. – _He added looking closely to his wife.

- _I…I don't know. We've come a long road with this woman, Charming. I want to believe her too, but I don't want to become all trusty, we must be always aware. We must be prepared for everything. It worries me that our daughter gets blindfolded and misses to see if Regina is up to something. We must protect Emma! We must keep our daughter safe, now that we found her after so many years! – _Snow had her eyes full of tears, she was afraid of losing Emma… She sighed deeply, showing her loving husband all that gone inside her mind.

- _Everything is going to be alright. We will stay alert towards Regina, Snow. We will know if she is not being trustful. Let's just concentrate for now on our task! We need to find anything that could lead us to Henry! Let's go! – _With this said they concentrate on their path and vanished in the woods in their search.

* * *

**EMMA AND REGINA**

_"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry._

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_And tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing in tails_

_Heads on a silence apart…"_

They were walking in silence through the dense forest that bordered the shore… Yet the two women were completely aware of each other's presence. Emma was trying to figure out a way to get back to Regina`s dream topic, but she didn't want to startle the brunette. The pair had walked around half an hour when Regina stopped, breathing heavily and leaning back to a big old tree. The blond was taunted by this sight and approaching the older woman and holding her, she asks:

-_What is happening Regina? Are you feeling sick or something? – _A lovely worried gaze observing closely the Mayor.

- _I… I don't know Emma; I've never felt it before… I can't… I can't breathe! – _The brunette's limbs started loosing, in a complete loss of strength and the next thing the blond realizes is the older woman laying on her lap, completely breathless.

- _Regina! Regina! Answer me, damn it!_ - The Sheriff was terrified! What the hell had just happened?! She layed Regina`s body to the soil, pressing her chest in despair… She leaned down to check Regina`s heartbeat and found out there was none. Without even thinking twice, she pressed her lips on the older woman`s , blowing air into her lungs, alternating the gesture with cardiac massage. It's been a few minutes without response, and the sheriff felt tears coming down her eyes…

- _Regina, please, don't! Henry needs you!I…I need you… God, what is happening?!Why_?!- She couldn't understand… Her heart was racing ferociously; her face was washed by tears, in total shock and pain… She had to do something! She needed! She had a hand placed over the older woman belly, completely devastated and she could have sworn that she felt a slightest move inside it. She found it extremely odd, but she wasn't giving up on Regina, so she pressed hear heart again and again and once more breathed air inside her lungs and then she noticed with pure amazement that _she_ was blowing a silvered blue mist within the air, but she didn't stop herself. Her entire body was tingling and… Finally a gasp! The brunette opened her eyes in time to catch a sparkling green gaze inches of her face.

- _What…What happened, Emma?_ – Her voice was weak once she finally spoke; she was still catching her breath again. She saw the blond's tears and her sighing in noteworthy relief, and tried to make some sense of what just happened to her… The sheriff's hand was on her face, gently caressing her cheek.

_- I thought…You…Weren't breathing… I thought you were gone, Regina_… - The Mayor could feel the anguish behind those words. Emma once more fought for her, she was crying for her, she was caressing her…This was strange… Not being saved again, but the feeling of it…It felt different this time, she could tell. She could see how much it had affected the younger woman.

Emma helped Regina to rise and sit in a fallen tree bole nearby. All had happened so fast…. The blond sat too, giving some time for them to calm down for a bit, before speaking:

- _You scared the hell out of me, Regina…_ _can you tell me what were you feeling when you said you couldn`t breathe? _- She asked softly.

- _I don't know if I can put into words, but I`ll try. - _ It was a whole different atmosphere surrounding them. It felt like all the past anger and vengeance feelings never had existed, yet they knew it had. But it was completely over past. It just wasn't significant anymore.

_- I remember feeling something inside of me… - Unconsciously, she led her hand to her own belly – I felt overwhelmed as the sensation began to spread all over my body, it was good though. Next thing I know is that I was feeling light headed and suddenly everything went black. – She still doesn't understand what had happening to her. – And then…then I recall feeling this incredible feeling of warmth and I was walking hand in hand with a little girl – She stopped herself._


End file.
